User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Charmed, I'm Sure"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 10 Jack's Review on "Charmed, I'm Sure" 'Intro' Hey gu'''ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D Best Quote of the Episode '''Charmcaster: Behold! Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr! Ben: Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr? Zs'Really? 'Verdict' ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- At Zs'Skayr's Castle on Anur Transyl, Zs'Skayr, Viktor, and Crujo are seen working on something and Charmcaster suddenly warps herself in. Charmcaster says she is here to reclaim the Alpha Rune and Zs'Skayr reveals that he has it with him, but isn't willing to give it up so easily. Charmcaster then attempts to charge up a powerful spell, but Zs'Skayr simply warps her away. On The Lovely Duck, Ben can be heard screaming in the bathroom, having a pimple on his face. Charmcaster suddenly warps in behind Ben, much to his shock and horror. Ben transforms into Swampfire, ready to fight Charmcaster but Charmcaster suddenly starts talking with herbag. Swampfire wants to know why Charmcaster is out of Ledgerdomain, but is weirded out by her talking and transforms back into Ben. Rook suddenly enters the bathroom as well and Charmcaster informs them that Zs'Skayr has warped her there. Charmcaster continues talking with her bag and Rook is horrified by the sight of Ben's face. Rook then tells Charmcaster that she has to go with them and Charmcaster happily leaves the room. Ben doesn't trust Charmcaster, but Rook says he knows all about her now, thanks to Gwen. The group make it to the main room with the others and Charmcaster tells Ben that they should work together as they have a common enemy in Zs'Skayr. Ben doesn't agree to this and asks Rad Dudesman how long it will take to get off of Anur Transyl. However, Rad doesn't answer and Ben believes that he is still angry that he destroyed the replacement part to the ship. Ben asks if anyone wants to be the "adult" and Scout puts up his paw, but soon puts it back down after Rad stared angrily at him. Hobble doesn't seem up to the task either, but suddenly get a crush in Charmcaster and introduces himself to her. Charmcaster still tries to convince Ben to team up, but he says he can't due to the angry citizens of Anur Transyl. Charmcaster suddenly casts a spell that causes fireworks to go off in the sky and the citizens watch over them and leave. Charmcaster is now eager to stop Zs'Skayr and Rook admits that he and Ben teaming up with her will be a match for Zs'Skayr. Hobble also wants to go and Ben and Rook are convinced by Charmcaster that he may be of some use. Downtown, Ben, Rook, Charmcaster, and Hobble all sneak around, trying to avoid attention. Ben is spotted by three citizens, but they do not seem angry or scared of him and walk off, thinking he's one of them. Ben looks at the water and screams after seeing more pimples on his face. Rook takes out a bunch of items given to him by Gwen and Ben walks off before running into Viktoria. Ben and the others then walk down the street and Rook uses some of the items on Ben's face, trying to get rid of the pimples. They finally reach Zs'Skayr's castle, but suddenly, the "scarecrows" come alive. revealing themselves as Mutant Pumpkins. Ben transforms into Swampfire again, but notices he is a tad different. Swampfire launches fireballs at the Mutant Pumpkins, but they have no effect. Charmcaster fires spells at them and destroys them without a problem. Soon, more Mutant Pumpkins emerge surrounding the group. The Mutant Pumpkins move in closer and Charmcaster destroys some using her spells. She creates a path for Ben, Rook, and Hobble to follow, but Hobble gets caught by one of the Mutant Pumpkins. Rook frees Hobble using his Proto-Tool while Swampfire, in vain, tries to destroy some Mutant Pumpkins. Charmcaster explains it's "magic vs. magical creatures", meaning the Mutant Pumpkins can only be harmed by magic. Charmcaster gets worn out from using magic spells and Rook comments, thinking that Swampfire could control plant life. Swampfire says he cannot at that point but uses his fire powers to create a path to the castle. The group manages to make it into the castle, avoiding capture by the Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and he, with even more bigger pimples, turns around to see Viktoria, who asks what his favorite color and food is. Ben walks back to the others and they explain how to get into Zs'Skayr's room. Charmcaster leads Ben and the others into a room with multiple stairways. Ben informs everyone to go back. They move on and look down a hallway, with the Ectonurite Twins telling them to come play with them. Hobble automatically knows that that is a bad idea. The group head down a hall with a large trick mirror, but don't see anything wrong. They turn around, only for the mirror reflections to come alive and attack them. Ben transforms into Swampfire again, who is even more different in appearance and fights Anur-Mirrored Ben. Anur-Mirrored Ben uses his pimple to stun Swampfire and transforms into Anur-Mirrored Swampfire, starting a fight. Rook fights his mirrored self and Charmcaster fights hers while Hobble runs from his. Swampfire gets bitten by Anur-Mirrored Swampfire, but throws his mirrored clone into the wall, destroying him. Rook, Charmcaster, and Hobble do the same to their mirrored selves and the large mirror breaks, revealing the way to Zs'Skayr's room. Zs'Skayr welcomes his intruders, saying that he has expected them. Zs'Skayr taunts Charmcaster, saying she cannot handle a simple teleportation spell and Charmcaster regains the Alpha Rune. However, Zs'Skayr says he no longer needs it, as he has already drained all of it's power and uses another teleportation spell to warp Charmcaster, Swampfire, Rook, and Hobble out of his castle. The Mutant Pumpkins soon arise once more, wanting another fight. Swampfire asks Charmcaster for help, but Charmcaster suddenly uses the Alpha Rune on herself, sending her into a fit of madness (much to Hobble's horror) and releasing her creatures. They form around her and she is given rock-like armor, much to Swampfire's amazement and excitement. However, Charmcaster attacks Swampfire and Rook with a large spell, sending them backwards. Rook attempts to shoot at Charmcaster, but the blasts simply bounce off her rock armor. The Mutant Pumpkins surround Swampfire, who turns back into Ben. However, Ben is soon turned back into Swampfire, who has drastically changed in appearance and the Mutant Pumpkins suddenly start attacking him. Now regaining his power over plantlife, Swampfire orders the Mutant Pumpkins to attack Charmcaster and they trap her down. However, Charmcaster breaks free and attacks Swampfire. Hobble walks up to her, but trips on a vine, releasing Rook's spell items and Charmcaster blasts him away. However, one of the bottles spills on her, causing damage and Rook and Hobble toss more items at Charmcaster, causing her armor to crumble. Rook blows dusts on her, completely destroying her rock armor and Rook uses Gwen's Book of Spells to cast a spell that teleports Charmcaster away. Swampfire transforms back into Ben and notices that his face doesn't have pimples on it anymore, thinking one of Gwen's cures did the work. However, Rook says that it was because of Swampfire slowly turning into his new form and says that he got the information from Gwen. Ben turns around and acts friendly toward Viktoria and she dislikes him asking "What did I ever see in you?". In Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster is upset to have been sent there and talks to her bag again, with it actually responding this time and saying that Rook was able to use spells due to the presence of the Alpha Rune. Charmcaster opens her bag and takes out a small stone figure: Adwaita, telling him that she is the master now. She takes out another stone who tells her something, much to her delight. ---- Review Zs'Skayr has a Zs'ister (get it, pun pun) because those The Shining ''ghost twins scared the sheet out of me. The Anur-Mirrored copy of the gang was amazing! Perfect dynamics and everything. I applaud this arc because it so much better than the rest of OV. Hobble flirting was awful IMO. ---- Ben Ben was meh in the episode.His zit scenes annoyed me. The Swampfire puberty thing was an interesting concpet, similair to that of Big Chill during mating season in AF. Viktoria I like it that she likes Ben covered in zits then doesn't when he is normal. Hilarious. Charmcaster/Darkstar/Adwaita The stones were obviously Darkstar and Adwaita. Charmcaster has gone full on bat sheet crazy. Can't wait to see more of her. 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Charmcaster ' *'Swampfire''' *'Ben's Hair' *'Zs'Skayr's Skull' *'Ledger Domain' *'Adwaita' 'Weirdest Things' New segment! Weirdest thing in the episode! It can be a person's behavior, concept, or awkward moment. *Swampfire went through puberty *Ben covers himself with a towel even though he is clothed *Hobble and Charmcaster in a relationship and having kids *shudders* 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "Charmed, I'm Sure" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review "Charmed, I'm Sure" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Come play with us! Category:Blog posts